utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
BLUE×PRISM HEART
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 2 Hijirikawa Masato & Jinguji Ren |previous = - |next = RED HOT×LOVE MINDS |current track = BLUE×PRISM HEART }} |font color = White |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ ハッピーラブソング2 聖川真斗 & 神宮寺レン BLUE×PRISM HEART |image = |kanji name = BLUE×PRISM HEART |romaji name = BLUE×PRISM HEART |translation = BLUE×PRISM HEART |type = Happy Love Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from the [[Happy Love Song 2|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 2']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] who is voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi''. Lyrics English = How many frustratingly painful thoughts and seasons have passed by as we’ve continued to shine This happiness we share, see the great love it’s creating! Your dream has become both our dream! I have the dream, it seems you are You’re my dream, my everything! Forever I want you… You’re my sunshine! I’ll go to meet you in love’s helicopter No matter what, I’ll protect you to the end! You’re cheerful smile is changing me Whatever the world becomes, as long as you’re here, I’ll be fine with you! Without being able to say a word, I held that cold hand in silence Don’t look at me like that; I might be sucked in by those lovely eyes! Honestly, I think “I’m in love with you” So love you, this romance So need you, I feel like it’s “fate” in my heart… You’re my everything! I’ll go to meet you in love’s helicopter If we’re together, I can become strong! Always, I want to remain next to you! No matter what time, I want to hold this heart close for you! That’s right, even if we’re born again, I’ll find you again! Surely… You’re my sunshine! I’ll go to meet you in love’s helicopter No matter what, I’ll protect you to the end! You’re cheerful smile is changing me Whatever the world becomes, as long as you’re here, I’ll be fine with you!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = modokashiku kurushii omoi to ikutsu no kisetsu koeta ore tachi kagayaite iru yorokobi wakachi aeru kono shiawase ga hora ookina ai wo tsukutteku omae no yume ga　futari no yume ni kawatteta Have The Dream　sou omae wa You’re My Dream　ore no subete nanda　Forever Want You… You’re My Sunshine ai no HERI de mukae ni iku nani ga atte mo omae wo mamorinuku akarui egao ga ore wo kaeteku sekai ga dou narou to omae ga　ireba sore de ii　With You! terekusai SERIFU ga iezu　damatte gyutto tsumetai sono te nigirishimeta sonna ni mitsumenaide kure　tsubura de itoshii hitomi ni suikomaresou da sunao ni omou “omae wo aishite iru” to So Love You　kono koiji wo So Need You　“unmei” da to kanjite iru　My Heart… You’re My Everything ai no HERI de mukae ni iku futari de ireba tsuyoku nareru kara itsudemo tonari ni suwatte itai donna toki demo sono kokoro wo　dakishimetetai　For You! sou sa umarekawatte mo mata omae wo mitsukedasu　kitto… You’re My Sunshine ai no HERI de mukae ni iku nani ga atte mo omae wo mamorinuku akarui egao ga ore wo kaeteku sekai ga dou narou to omae ga　ireba sore de ii　With You! |-| Kanji = もどかしく苦しい想いといくつの季節越えた俺たち輝いている 喜び分かち合えるこの幸せがほら大きな愛を作ってく お前の夢が　二人の夢に変わってた Have the Dream　そうお前は You’re my Dream　俺の全てなんだ　forever want you… You’re my sunshine愛のヘリで迎えに行く 何があってもお前を守り抜く 明るい笑顔が俺を変えてく 世界がどうなろうとお前が　いればそれでいい　with you! 照れくさいセリフが言えず　黙ってぎゅっと冷たいその手握り締めた そんなに見つめないでくれ　つぶらで愛しい瞳に吸い込まれそうだ 素直に思う「お前を愛している」と So love you　この恋路を So need you　「運命」だと感じている　my heart… You’re my everything愛のヘリで迎えに行く 二人でいれば強くなれるから いつでも隣に座っていたい どんな時でもその心を　抱きしめてたい　for you! そうさ生まれ変わってもまたお前を見つけ出す　きっと… You’re my sunshine愛のヘリで迎えに行く 何があってもお前を守り抜く 明るい笑顔が俺を変えてく 世界がどうなろうとお前が　いればそれでいい　with you!歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = BLUE×PRISM HEART |file link = }} |track name = BLUE×PRISM HEART (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Suzumura Kenichi in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Music Category:Insert songs Category:Happy Love Song 2 (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Amazing Aria- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)